The Same Sky
by CinJu
Summary: Cerita tentang sebuah impian. / Aku hanya heran. Mengapa langit membicarakan hal yang sama? Kurasa langit itu sama. It's The Same Sky. / A bit hurt fiction. Pair yang sekarang jarang sekali ditemui, KyuMin.


**The Same Sky**

CinJu's Story©

...

Chapter 1 : The Same Attitude

Theme song : Woohyun (Infinite) – When Love Comes

Quote :

_Kenapa sikapmu harus mirip dengannya?_

_Kenapa?_

_Asal kau tahu…_

_Ini menyakitiku._

_Sangat sakit_

_._

_._

Hujan yang deras tertumpahkan di tengah hiruk-pikuk kota Tokyo dan Seoul secara bersamaan. Ada yang senang di sana. Tapi ada juga yang sedih disana. Yang senang? Orang yang ada di Tokyo.

'_Hujan lagi? Aromanya… Indah,'_ batin seorang laki-laki yang ada di Tokyo, yang sedang senang ini.

'_Setidaknya ini bisa menenangkan hatiku,_' ia mengambil secangkir kopi yang berada di depannya. Sembari melanjutkan tugas SMA-nya yang belum selesai. Hei, ingat guru di sekolah Tokyo termasuk kategori sadis. Apalagi ini kurikulum baru. Tentu saja tugasnya menumpuk, bukan?

Baiklah, lupakan semua tentang tugas atau sekolah. Ia memilih untuk me-_refreshing_ dirinya sendiri untuk menghibur dirinya. Jadi ia menyeruput kopi yang ada di dalam genggamannya, lalu menyeruputnya hingga tinggal separuh dari cangkirnya.

"Hei! Sedang apa sendirian?" pria berbadan kekar menghampirinya dengan senyuman bersahabat. Dan dengan tangan besarnya yang bersiap untuk menyambut sahabatnya.

"Sedang berusaha 'melupakan'," jawab laki-laki itu dengan senyuman miringnya yang terkesan misterius.

'_Hujan memiliki makna tersendiri untuknya. Rasanya tenang dan ia menyukai aromanya_,' batin seorang gadis yang berada di tempat yang berjauhan. Di Seoul, Korea Selatan tepatnya.

Ia mencoba mengacuhkan segalanya dan kembali ke fokusnya. Ke laptopnya dan proyek kecil-kecilannya, novel amatiran yang ingin ia buat supaya ia bisa mendapatkan uang untuk hidupnya. Seorang gadis SMP yang ingin untuk mencoba dan mencoba.

Termasuk untuk mencoba 'kembali' pada suatu saat nanti…

Bosan, ia memandang ke arah jendela rumahnya. Dari sana, ia dapat melihat hujan lagi.

Hujan.

Lagi.

"Berhenti," gadis itu memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit luar biasa. Ia menggeleng-geleng seolah dia adalah orang gila yang butuh pengobatan intensif.

"Kubilang berhenti! Hujan sialan!" air mata mulai mengalir menuruni pipi sang gadis dengan bebas. Pipi itu… Pipi yang dulunya putih sempurna dan selalu merona dengan cerahnya—seakan tanpa cacat.

Tapi sekarang, karena 'masalah'nya, pipi yang dulunya bersinar seolah meminta dibelai itu… Nampak kurus. Tak terurus lagi. Putih pucatnya seperti orang sakit. Belum lagi air matanya yang barusan mengalir itu.

BRUK.

"Sungmin! Dia pingsan lagi!" pekik gadis lainnya yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Dengan tanggap, ditangkapnya tubuh Sungmin yang hampir saja terjatuh bebas jika tidak ia tangkap. Belum lagi, resiko kepalanya akan pecah terbentur oleh keramik keras di kelas ini.

"Eunhyuk, apa harus ke UKS lagi?" gadis berkacamata menghampiri dua orang itu. Dengan wajah panik yang tak jauh berbeda dari wajah Eunhyuk yang panik karena kepingsanan Sungmin untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak, Ryeowook. Kali ini parah. Dia harus ke Rumah Sakit," Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Dengan masih menopang tubuh pingsan Sungmin.

Ryeowook yang mulai mengerti dengan keadaan, mengambil ponselnya di koceknya. Lalu menekan beberapa tombol untuk panggilan. "Halo? Rumah Sakit Seoul? Saya—,"

"Stop," perintah Eunhyuk dingin. Tangannya bergerak untuk membelai rambut Sungmin yang sudah rontok di beberapa bagian, walaupun tidak parah. "Bukan Rumah Sakit yang itu… Tapi… Rumah Sakit Jiwa."

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Tidak."

PLAK.

"Apa maksudmu? Menuduh Sungmin sebagai orang gila?!" Ryeowook bertanya dengan dingin sehabis menampar pipi Eunhyuk sehingga berbekas. Tatapannya dingin dan jelas sekali permusuhan di dalamnya.

Eunhyuk masih bergeming. Tatapannya juga datar. Seakan masa bodoh dengan tamparan Ryeowook.

Sehingga tiba saat dimana tangannya meraih tangan lemah Sungmin ke dalam genggamannya. Berusaha menghangatkan tangan sahabatnya.

"Dia sakit jiwa. Dia depresi. Bukan gila," Eunhyuk semakin datar. Ia menutup kedua matanya untuk sementara. Lalu menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya kasar. Berusaha untuk bersabar dan tak memperparah masalah.

"Oke, akan kuhubungi Rumah Sakit Jiwa," suara parau Ryeowook bercicit. Dengan tangan gemetar ia menghubungi RSJ. Setelah itu berlari untuk izin ke guru. Beruntung ini adalah jam istirahat.

"Bertahanlah, Sungmin. Demi dirimu sendiri, demi orang tuamu, demi sahabatmu, demi temanmu, demi aku dan Ryeowook, dan demi dia…"

Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

…

"Baiklah, Lee Sungmin-ssi. Coba ceritakan apa masalahmu," seorang psikolog laki-laki jangkung berkacamata tersebut berusaha menanggapi masalah Sungmin dengan baik. Bahkan ia tersenyum untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?" Sungmin yang datar dan biasanya tak akan terbaca ekspresinya oleh orang awam ini ternyata tak luput dari pandangan dokter.

"Tenang saja, Sungmin-ssi, aku tahu kau belum terbiasa denganku dan pasti kau ragu. Jadi berceritalah pelan-pelan," psikolog itu meraih tangan Sungmin dan mengelusnya pelan, seakan Sungmin adalah anak kucing yang harus dibelai supaya menurut.

"Tidak mau," Sungmin dengan datarnya menjawab. Dengan malas-malasan dan ekspresinya yang terus datar tanpa ampun.

Tapi seorang psikolog harus bisa bersikap professional, bukan?

Jadi psikolog itu tetap berusaha ramah, mengelus rambut ikal berwarna coklat keemasan Sungmin yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, lalu mengesampingkan poni panjangnya yang mengganggu wajah Sungmin yang ingin dilihatnya.

Cantik.

Itu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya. Sungmin…

Kulit putih mulusnya yang seperti susu, bibir pinknya, matanya, semuanya…

'_Sayang wajahnya terselimuti kesedihan,'_ sang psikolog turut merasakan kesedihan Sungmin. Walau bagaimanapun, walau belum terlalu kenal, boleh, kan?

Ini pasti hanya karena keprofessionalannya sebagai seorang psikolog. Iya, kan? Sudahlah, bodoh! Professional kepada pasienmu! "Jadi, bagaimana? Berceritalah jika itu membantumu."

"Berhenti. Aku bilang tidak mau," Sungmin melotot tajam ke arah psikolog muda itu dengan kurang ajar. Psikolog itu agak kaget. Bukan, bukan takut atau apa, malah sebaliknya…

Ia menyunggingkan senyum separuhnya. "Menarik."

"Apa?"

"Eh, tidak, tidak," psikolog itu menggeleng cukup keras sambil berharap gelengannya dapat membuatnya sadar. '_Aku ini kenapa, sih?'_ ia mengambil nafas dan membuang pikirannya yang tidak-tidak. "Jadi bagaimana cerita lengkapnya?"

"Apa kau tidak mengerti?" suara Sungmin kini terdengar parau. Dengan tatapan mata yang tidak jelas, terlihat seperti matanya sudah memburam. Ya. Memang buram. Karena…

Tes.

Pelupuk matanya sudah digenangi oleh air mata yang menumpuk sekian banyaknya. Seakan matanya bercerita dan berceloteh panjang lebar akan apa yang ia pendam selama ini. Yang selalu ia sembunyikan.

Psikolog muda itu tercengang melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sungmin menangis? Demi apa ia bisa membuat dosa separah itu? Demi Tuhan ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan—walaupun dia seorang psikolog sekalipun.

Oh, ayolah, seorang psikolog sekalipun juga bukan Tuhan dalam menghadapi masalah kejiwaan.

"Bukankah kau seorang psikolog? Harusnya kau mengerti kalau…," Sungmin menahan isakannya, mencoba untuk terlihat kuat. "Kalau harusnya kau tidak memaksa."

Psikolog ini nampaknya harus mencoba menahan amarah. Sabar seperti biasanya. "Bukan maksudku itu Sungmin! Maksudku, anggap saja aku sebagai temanmu dan kau bisa bercerita sepuasmu padaku."

"Teman? Hah. HAHAHA," Sungmin tertawa lepas bagaikan orang gila. Lalu segera menghentikan tawanya dan langsung melemparkan senyum mengejek ke arahnya. Psikolog muda yang sedang menatapnya bingung namun penuh makna itu. "Aku. Tidak. Punya. Teman. Sekarang kau mengerti?"

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu. Kau punya banyak teman, asal kau tahu. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook? Bukankah mereka sahabatmu?"

"Aku…"

"Jawab. Apa kau tidak menganggap mereka?"

"…"

"Jawab."

"…" masih hening.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Akan kusampaikan kepada mereka bahwa kau sebenarnya tidak menganggap mereka sebagai temanmu—,"

"JANGAN!" psikolog itu ber-_smirk._ Rencananya berhasil.

"Kalau begitu apa alasanmu?" psikolog itu melipat tangannya, menumpukan kepalanya di atas tangannya. Bersiap mendengarkan cerita Sungmin.

"Aku hanya takut terlalu percaya diri menganggap mereka sebagai temanku. Apalagi sahabat. Aku takut dan aku takut. Silahkan tertawakan keanehanku. Aku tahu aku aneh dan aku semestinya dijauhi. Kau juga, psikolog tak waras. Menjauh sana. Puas kau," tanpa psikolog itu sangka, ternyata cerita Sungmin justru sebagian besar mengejeknya. Jika begini harusnya ia tidak memancing Sungmin saja, ya? Habisnya Sungmin berbakat dalam menyindir orang.

Tapi kembali dalam sisi pekerjaannya saja, ya? "Kau jangan berbicara seperti itu. Aku mau jadi temanmu. Sungguh."

Sungmin memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi kepada psikolog itu. Dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Lalu memandang dirinya sendiri dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki juga. Lalu tangannya membuat gerakan seperti melindungi tubuhnya sendiri. "Apa maumu denganku? Aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi yang bisa kau manfaatkan."

Deg.

Untuk kali ini, Sungmin mampu membuat psikolog itu merasa benar-benar tersinggung. Apa Sungmin memandangnya serendah itu?

'_Itu hanya faktor trauma yang pernah ia alami. Sabar, Cho_," ia mengelus dada, menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia harus sabar menghadapi pasien unik ini. "Aku tulus, Sungmin. Tulus. Percayalah. Bisakah?"

Hening.

Keadaan hening.

Oh ayolah, jangan hening lagi! Siapapun awalilah percakapan! Jangan membuat suasana tidak enak begini!

Hhh. Lee Sungmin. Dia hening begini karena otaknya sibuk memikirkan ucapan psikolog itu. Ia menatap ke bawah, tidak berani menatap ke arah lelaki di depannya. '_Apa ia berkata jujur?'_

Sedangkan psikolog itu, ia asik memikirkan yang lain sambil menulis sesuatu di selembar kertas.

"Oke," ah, akhirnya ada yang berbicara juga dan memecahkan suasana tidak enak ini. "Kalau kau mau pergi, pergilah. Kau boleh tidak mempercayaiku. Tapi jika ada apa-apa atau butuh teman… Ini," psikolog itu menyerahkan secarik kertas. Kertas yang tadi.

"Nomor telepon?" dahi Sungmin mengernyit. Ini agak aneh baginya.

"Hm," psikolog itu mengangguk dengan senyum tipis yang merekah di wajahnya.

"Hah? Kenapa tidak langsung memberikan kartu tanda pengenalmu saja?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum lagi. Ternyata Sungmin kritis. "Kartu tanda pengenalku habis."

"Ya kenapa tidak buat saja lagi?"

"Printer sekertarisku rusak."

"Kenapa bisa rusak?"

"Kau sepertinya peduli sekali padaku, hum. Suka padaku ya?" psikolog itu memasang tampang menyebalkannya. Ini saatnya untuk bercanda padanya. Mencoba membuat Sungmin tersenyum.

"Tidak. Week!" Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya pada psikolog itu dan segera pergi keluar dengan tampang datar. Siasat sang psikolog gagal rupanya.

"Jangan lupa ya telepon!" teriaknya supaya bisa didengar Sungmin.

"Soal kartu pengenalku itu, aku berbohong. Bukankah lebih spesial jika aku yang menuliskannya sendiri daripada kartu tulisan komputer jelek itu?" tanpa ia sadari, ia tersenyum lagi entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Tapi, sejak kapan aku jadi sebegini peduli?"

…

"Telepon tidak ya? Telepon tidak ya?" Sungmin memutari tempat tidurnya dengan perasaan gelisah. Ia merasa ingin curhat sekarang.

"Apa? Ingin curhat?" Eunhyuk yang barusan mandi sekaligus teman sekamar asramanya menyapanya dengan senyum.

"Tidak!" elak Sungmin.

"Tidak apanya? Kulihat kau sepertinya gelisah begitu!"

"Tidak! Sana tidur duluan!" Sungmin mendorong paksa Eunhyuk ke ranjangnya.

"Yasudah, aku tidur! Jalja~"

"Jalja," nada Sungmin terdengar terburu-buru dan Eunhyuk sadar akan itu. Beruntunglah Eunhyuk cuek dan memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

Tring.

Nada ponsel Sungmin berbunyi dan sedikit mengagetkan Sungmin. Pasalnya Sungmin adalah penakut dan lampu kamarnya sudah dimatikan. Eunhyuk barusan tidur dan Ryeowook juga sudah tidur dari tadi.

"Huh. Hanya SMS. Kukira apa…"

From : _08xxxxxxx_

_Sudah malam. Tidurlah. Besok saat istirahat sekolah aku akan mengunjungimu. Jalja. –tuan psikolog gila._

Sejenak, Sungmin melebarkan matanya. Hanya sedetik, kemudian di detik selanjutnya ia sudah kembali lagi ke wajah datarnya. "Hah? Apa-apaan ini?" Sungmin memutar bola matanya, malas. "Aku tidak percaya."

…

"Cara membuat nasi goreng kimchi," psikolog itu membawa buku resepnya ke mana-mana mengikuti gerak tubuhnya yang sedang mengelilingi dapur dengan ekspresi bimbang. "Kyuhyun! Kau harus bisa!" semangatnya pada diri sendiri.

Psikolog itu—maksudnya Kyuhyun, mulai mengiris bawang putih. Yah walaupun hasilnya tak karu-karuan. "Lalu iris bawang merah?"

"Hmm… Aku belum pernah memasak, tapi… Yasudahlah," Kyuhyun mengiris bawang merah kecil-kecil yang awalnya sebanyak 3 siung saja. "3 siung? Pelit sekali sih buku resep ini! Dimana-mana semakin banyak bawang itu semakin enak!"

Jadilah Kyuhyun mengiris-iris 10 siung bawang merah sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi tak karuan dan dengan takaran bawang yang overdosis tapi menurutnya enak itu.

"Potong-potong daging ayam ya?" dengan masih mengiris bawang yang ke 8-nya itu, ia membacanya sambil menangis. "Hiks~ Ayam yang kasihan. Kenapa ia harus dipotong dan dimasak padahal masa depannya masih cerah? Hiks~"

"Eh tunggu dulu! Untuk apa aku menangisi ayam bodoh tadi? Pffftt, pengaruh mengiris bawang," Kyuhyun mengelap bekas air matanya. Lalu tersenyum bersemangat. "Tunggu ya Sungmin! Ini adalah nasi goreng kimchi terenak di dunia!"

Padahal tidak ada yang yakin ada yang mau memakan hasil 'karya'nya.

…

"Akhirnya istirahat juga," Sungmin memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening akibat pelajaran matematika sialan yang dibencinya barusan.

"Sungmin! Sungmin!" dari seberang sana ada yang memanggilnya dengan suara teriakan yang cetar membahana.

"Apa—kau!" Sungmin memelototkan matanya kaget. Menyesal rasanya ia sudah berbalik ke belakang. Tamu tak diundang yang memanggilnya. "Apa maumu kesini?!"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. "Aku kan sudah janji kemarin di SMS! Kau lupa ya!"

"Bahkan nama saja aku tidak tahu! Kau berani kemari?!"

Kyuhyun terdiam setelahnya. Bodoh. Benar juga. Kenapa ia bisa lupa hal sepenting itu? "Nama? Namaku Kyuhyun. Panggil saja Kyu."

"Oh. Dan aku rasa kau sudah tahu namaku."

"Benar, kau pintar. Ayo, sini duduk," Kyuhyun menepuk bangku di sebelahnya mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk duduk.

Tapi sayangnya… "Tidak mau."

"Ayolah…"

"Baiklah aku mau!" Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyumnya mendengar peng-iya-an Sungmin. "Tapi ada syaratnya!" dan senyum Kyuhyun langsung pudar disitu.

"Baiklah, apa?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau bisa masuk kesini dan kenapa kau tahu sekolahku?"

"Data pasienmu lah," Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Oh. Lalu mau apa kau?"

"Menemanimu."

"Lalu kenapa—pffftt!" disekapnya mulut Sungmin yang sedang berceloteh melontarkan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Duduk sajalah! Aku kan sudah menjawab semua pertanyaanmu," Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin untuk duduk di bangku kantin di sebelahnya.

"Apa-apaan sih?!" Sungmin setengah berteriak dan juga memelototi Kyuhyun.

"Tadaaa!~ Aku membuatkanmu nasi goreng kimchi terenak di dunia! Cobalah!" Kyuhyun menyodorkan kotak bekalnya yang sudah ia buat susah payah dengan bangga dan tentunya senyuman.

"Tidak usah repot-repot," Sungmin segera menyingkir dari sana, sedikit menabrak kotak bekal tadi. Beruntung saja tidak tumpah.

"Makan!"

Sungmin sedikit ternganga dengan apa yang ia dapatkan. Bentakan? Sepertinya Kyuhyun bukan orang yang seperti itu, tapi yasudahlah. Dengan terpaksa ia harus menuruti Kyuhyun, duduk lagi dan makan kotak bekal itu, persis seperti perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membuka perlahan bungkus kotak bekal berbentuk kotak berwarna biru muda polos tanpa motif itu. Lalu menatapnya datar. '_Sepertinya agak berbahaya,_' batinnya sangsi.

Tapi masa bodoh dengan itu. Sungmin memilih mengabaikannya saja dan mulai menyendokkannya perlahan walaupun sebenarnya ia ragu.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" baru saja Kyuhyun ingin melebarkan senyum bangganya, tapi…—

"Huek, toileeeet!" Sungmin sudah terlanjur berlari ke toilet duluan dengan terburu-buru sambil menutupi mulutnya.

Semenit kemudian, Sungmin kembali lagi dengan ekspresi super berantakan, kusut sekali. Dengan segera, Kyuhyun menghampirinya dengan ekspresi panik. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Buruk."

"Emm… Yasudah, rasanya?"

Dan dengan wajah tanpa dosanya yang bercampur aduk dengan ekspresi 'mau muntah lagi' nya, Sungmin menggeleng.

"Bagaimana ini? Kau bisa lapar jika begini. Apalagi kantin sekolah sedang libur," Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya pusing, cemas.

KRUUK~

"Bukannya kau yang lapar?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan senyuman tak berdosanya.

…

"Sungmin! Sungmin! Kau kemana—hei! Kenapa menutup mulutku seperti itu?" Eunhyuk yang sedang asik mencari Sungmin tiba-tiba saja disekap mulutnya oleh Ryeowook, sahabatnya sendiri. Wajar bukan jika ia marah?

"Diam, bodoh! Apa kau tidak peka?!" Ryeowook berbisik sambil menempatkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir mungilnya.

"Kau juga kenapa menyekap mulutku?!"

Ryeowook memukul kepalanya sendiri menghadapi ke-lola-an Eunhyuk alias loading lama. "Diam bisa tidak? Kau ini tidak peka sekali sih?! Lihat itu! Sungmin dan psikolog Kyuhyun sedang asik berduaan."

"Mana? Mana?"

"Itu! Jelas didepan matamu!"

"Berarti ada perkembangan?" Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook ber-_smirk _berbarengan.

…

"Makan," jika tadi Kyuhyun yang memerintahkan Sungmin untuk memakan masakannya, sekarang sebaliknya. Sungmin membawakan dua piring kimbap yang ia buat barusan.

Kyuhyun dengan semangat 45-nya mengambil satu dan segera memakannya. "Enak."

Dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk lalu mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Kau juga, makanlah," Kyuhyun mengambil satu kimbap dan menyodorkannya di depan mulut Sungmin, menyuapinya. "Enak?"

Sungmin memilih untuk makan dulu dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun untuk sementara. Tidak sopan makan sambil berbicara, batinnya. Setelah selesai, ia mengambil gelas yang berisi air mineralnya dan meneguknya sampai habis. "Ya tentu saja enak. Kan aku yang memasak."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum saja. "Kalau begitu makanlah yang banyak. Tidak usah sungkan."

"Bukannya harusnya itu perkataanku?"

"Oh yasudah, kalau begitu katakanlah."

"Tidak mau," mendengar jawaban Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya.

Setelahnya, hening. Keduanya sibuk makan.

"Ehem, kau sebenarnya kenapa bisa masuk kesini?" suatu keajaiban. Sungmin yang memulai percakapan duluan dengan santainya.

Kyuhyun saja sampai mengerjap-ngerjap kaget. Diselubungi perasaan gembira juga. "Tumben kau memulai percakapannya duluan."

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" suara Sungmin terdengar begitu dingin dan datar.

Kyuhyun kembali terkejut. Kali ini ia sadar perkataannya tadi sedikit melantur. "Ah, tidak," ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, hanya sebatas kebiasaannya saat salah tingkah. "Aku adalah murid SMA di SMA sebelah. Makanya aku bisa masuk."

Merasa ada yang ganjil, Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya. "Masuk? Lewat mana? Bukankah SMA dibatasi pagar?"

"Aku memanjat," Kyuhyun berkata dengan entengnya seakan tidak ada masalah besar. Belum lagi ekspresinya yang tidak santai—kontras dengan perkataannya.

"Berani sekali," komentar Sungmin singkat. "Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak menyangka kau anak SMA."

"Pasti kau menyangka aku anak SMP juga sepertimu karena wajah tampanku yang awet muda," oke, kali ini penyakit narsis Kyuhyun nampaknya sudah kambuh lagi.

"Pfft, dari Hongkong," ejek Sungmin sadis.

"Hah?"

"Kau lebih mirip dengan _ahjussi_ tua mesum," oh, sial. Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin sekali tertawa dan menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek. Tapi tidak jadi, sepertinya menjaga _image_ jauh lebih penting baginya.

"Hey! Jahat sekali sih?!" Sungmin berlalu saja, tidak menghiraukan teriakan protes Kyuhyun yang volumenya terlampau keras. "YA! Lee Sungmin!"

…

**Welcome to Facebook!**

**Lee Sungmin**

Tidak ada kiriman terbaru.

Kiriman yang lebih lama :

_APA KAU PERNAH MEMIKIRKANKU WALAU SEKALI SAJA?! APA KAU PERNAH MERINDUKANKU SAMPAI SEDIH, SESEDIH APA YANG KURASAKAN?! MANA JANJIMU BAHWA KAU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANKU…_

3 November 2014. Like. Comment. Share.

Laki-laki yang ada di Tokyo itu, dia yang sehabis men- _stalk_ facebook Sungmin merasa lelah.

'_Sudah dua minggu. Dia benar-benar pergi?'_ batinnya.

"Dia…," dari kejauhan sana, ada seorang pria berbadan kekar, yang terdiam seribu bahasa melihat keadaan laki-laki yang ada jauh di depannya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, tuan?" anak buahnya memanggil cemas.

Pria itu seakan menulikan telinganya. Tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak penting—menurutnya— itu. Matanya masih memancarkan kesenduan. "Cari orang yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu."

"Baik, tuan."

…

"Sungmin! Tunggu! Kubilang apa kan?! Hujan!" Kyuhyun yang panik melihat Sungmin mulai kebasahan itu berlari. Berlari ke arah Sungmin. Lalu melepaskan jas sekolahnya demi melindungi tubuh Sungmin yang sedikit kebasahan itu. Sampai ia hanya memakai kemeja sekolahnya saja dan tentu saja kemejanya basah.

"Sial, aku tidak lihat hujan tadi."

"Sudahlah, sebentar lagi masuk jam pelajaran, ayo ke kelasmu dulu. Kuantar," Kyuhyun menengadahkan tangannya, bermaksud mengantarkan Sungmin sambil menggandengnya.

Dan Sungmin hanya melirik sekilas saja, kemudian melirik wajah Kyuhyun. "Haruskah?"

"Dasar anak ini," Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kemarikan tanganmu."

Tapi sayangnya tidak ada respon dari Sungmin, yang ada ia hanya melirik tangan Kyuhyun yang disodorkan padanya sekilas saja.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. "Sini!" Kyuhyun langsung menarik telapak tangan Sungmin, lalu menggenggamnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam. '_Hangat,_' otaknya berpacu cepat untuk berputar. '_Jika tangan pasiennya hangat, itu berarti sifatnya—,"_

"Hei!" teriakan Sungmin membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. "Jangan melamun!"

"Eh? Maaf. Ayo," dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun harus membawa Sungmin ke kelasnya, _plus _memunculkan _fake smile-_nya. Tapi otaknya masih senantiasa memikirkan apa yang dipikirkannya tadi. '_Jangan bilang itu artinya…'_

Yap. Insting psikolognya mulai bekerja dengan baik.

…

"Aku bosan, sungguh," laki-laki misterius tadi menggoyangkan kakinya, mencoba untuk mengusir rasa bosannya.

"Pffft. Aku terlihat konyol sekali," ia tersenyum meremehkan. Meremehkan dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan secangkir kopi dan menulis?" laki-laki itu menyalakan laptopnya. "Tidak. Itu ide yang buruk. Menulis… Bukan ide yang baik."

"Ya, bukan ide yang baik."

…

"Hah, sampai juga. Untung saja tepat waktu," Kyuhyun berkata dengan terbata-bata. "Masuklah."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan duduk di tempat duduknya, mengabaikan Kyuhyun bahkan dia tidak mengucapkan kata terima kasih.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun membuka kacamatanya, sibuk membersihkan bekas air hujan yang menempel dan juga embun yang mengendap di dalamnya.

Dan disaat itu jugalah teman sekelasnya datang, mengajak Sungmin berbicara tentang tugas kelompok mereka.

Beruntunglah Sungmin tidak melihat apa yang tidak seharusnya ia lihat.

…

"Sungmin! Makan malam!" teriak Ryeowook berisik dari dapur.

Sungmin tidak menjawab.

'_Bukan maksudku itu Sungmin! Maksudku, anggap saja aku sebagai temanmu dan kau bisa bercerita sepuasmu padaku.'_

Deg

'_Makan!'_

Deg

'_Sungmin! Tunggu! Kubilang apa kan?! Hujan!'_

Deg

"Kenapa sikapmu harus mirip dengan dia? Bahkan pertemuan pertama tadi, mirip…," Sungmin merenung, _flashback._ "Bahkan aku belum tahu namamu, tapi kenapa…"

Tes.

Air mata itu mengalir lagi, mengaliri pipi seorang gadis yang selalu berwajah murung, padahal seharusnya ia pantas menikmati kebahagiaannya.

Dan air mata itu…

Dihiasi oleh pingsannya seorang anak manusia, yang beralaskan tempat tidur berwarna putih pucat yang seragam dengan warna kulitnya. Seakan menandakan akan terjadi sebuah musibah yang tidak pernah diharapkan.

**{To Be Continued}**

Yaaah, udah nyampe bagian yang paling ga enak dan bikin deg-deg an ya, di bagian TBCnya. Hai, Cinju balik hahaha :D Sori, hiatus. Wifi baru dipasang. Terharu liat ada yang nungguin Close But Far Away-nya saya, hehe… CBFA dilanjut sebentar lagi, oke?

Oh ya, jangan basa-basi lagi. Saya mau bilang… Saya buat ini ff dengan keadaan hati yang sangat kacau. Jadi saya berpikir, kalau ff ini ga laku… Saya bakal bikin jadi novel dan saya ganti nama castnya. Jadi kalau mau dilanjut dan tidak saya hapus dari FFn, review. Saya tidak memaksa. Saya hanya sedang butuh uang, jadi saya mau bekerja dan iseng-iseng coba buat novel, tapi inspirasinya cuma ini. Jadi saya coba lihat dulu, lebih penting FFn atau novel saya.


End file.
